forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Halloween-Event 2015
center Das Halloween-Event 2015 startete am 26.10.2015 auf den regulären, deutschen Welten und dauert bis zum 10. November 2015. Auf dem englischen Betaserver war es bereits zwei einhalb Wochen zuvor gestartet. Beschreibung framed|right|Bild Jack O'Lanterns Wie schon beim Halloween-Event 2012, beim Halloween-Event 2013 und beim Halloween-Event 2014 tritt auch diesmal Jack O'Lantern als zusätzlicher Questgeber auf (egal, ob der Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei oder drei Questgeber hat), und stellt in Rätsel verpackte Quests. Quests von Jack o'Lantern erhält man allerdings pro Tag i. d. R. nur eine, was verhindert, daß Spieler das komplette Event in ein oder zwei Tagen zu Ende bringen. Halloween 2015 Jeweils, wenn man die Quest Jack o'Lanterns für einen bestimmten Tag abgeschlossen hat, erscheint folgender Text: *''"Jack kehrt zurück! Du hast die heutige Quest abgeschlossen. Morgen gibt es eine neue tägliche Herausforderung." Neue Quest in: ??:??:?? Std.'' Die Quest "Die Enthüllung" erscheint gleich zu Beginn des Events, zeitgleich mit der ersten Quest "BUH!", und bleibt so lange aktiv, bis man sie mit lösung aller 14 Quests der Halloween-Questreihe 2015 automatisch löst. Questliste Quest 1: BUH! *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Angsthase! So ein Dreck: Schon wieder Jack! Er ist zurück, für neues Knobelglück. Jetzt ganz speziell: Bau was, schnell!" *'Antworttext:' **''"Angsthase! Das war einfach - viel zu einfach!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Bereite Dich auf Halloween vor: Dekorieren oder Tod! (d. h. 5 Dekorationen errichten) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 8.000 Vorräte, oder 32.000 Vorräte, oder 10.000 Münzen, oder 17.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 1: BOO! Quest 2: Auf zum Besuch *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Hasenfuß! Los, los, los, auf zum Besuch! Verbreitet Freude, das ist's Gesuch. Dreimal müsst Ihr ran, das ist mein Plan!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hasenfuß! Ihr habt auch das enträtselt? Nicht schlecht! Aber wartet nur: Die nächste Aufgabe wird kniffliger ..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Grinsen oder Galgen (d. h. Drei Gebäude polieren hierbei zählen neben kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen) **Denk nach (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 130.000 Münzen, oder 20 Diamanten, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 18.000 Münzen, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 2: Go Visit! Quest 3: Fünf mal vier *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Espenlaubzitterer! Viermal fünf oder fünfmal vier, das ist das Ziel für heute und hier."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Espenlaubzitterer! Ja, ganz toll, das habt Ihr auch geschafft. Egal. Bis jetzt war das alles bestenfalls die Aufwärmrunde!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Bauen oder Bestattung (d. h. ein beliebiges Gebäude mit den Maßen 4x5 oder 5x4 errichten) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 8 Lichtbeton, oder 5 Tran, oder 15.000 Münzen, 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 3: Five by Four Quest 4: Frisch ans Werk! *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Jammerlappen! Fünfzehn mal fünfzehn, das will ich seh'n! Losproduziert, dann wird's schon geh'n!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Jammerlappen! Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Produziere oder verliere (d. h. 15mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in Produktionsstätten fertigstellen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Weissblech, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket d. h. 5 Forge-Punkte, oder 110.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 4: Sleeves UP! Quest 5: Höfliches Geplünder *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Hühnerheld! Dreimal sollt Ihr plündern, das ist mein Geheiß! Ihr könnt auch nett sein, aber das hat sein' Preis: Ich will 'ne Forschung! Ein klarer Hinweis."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hühnerheld! Seid Ihr jetzt etwa stolz auf Euch? Wartet nur - ich habe noch mehr Rätsel!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Überfallen oder untersuchen (d. h. 3 Gebäude plündern, oder 1 Technologie erforschen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 30.000 Münzen, oder 64.000 Vorräte, oder 20 Diamanten, oder 5 Papier, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 5: Polite Seizing Quest 6: Ene Mene Schlotterbeene *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Weichei! Ene mene Schlotterbeene, such' 'nen Feind, mach keine Szene. Ene mene Gruselhand, was ich will ist neues Land!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Weichei! Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt die Lösung für diese Aufgabe in den Foren gesucht, richtig?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Land oder Leid (d. h. 1 Provinz einnehmen (erobern oder erhandeln)) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 130.000 Münzen, oder 15.000 Münzen, oder 5 Draht, oder 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket , oder ...) *'Englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 6: Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Foe Quest 7: Mein Gesetz *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Weichling! Erkunde jetzt, das ist mein Gesetz!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Weichling! So sehr es mich auch schmerzt: Ich muss zugeben, Ihr seid gut. Aber ich bin besser!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Erkunden oder erlöschen (d. h. eine Provinz erkunden Für Spieler, die bereits die letzte Provinz auf der Karte von "Morgen" - Sao Malvado - komplett eingenommen haben, gilt diese Bedingung automatisch als erfüllt.) & **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 45.000 Münzen, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 5 Asbest, oder 16.000 Vorräte, oder 5 Tran, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 7: More Lore Quest 8: Eine schöne Stadt *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Blindfisch! Ich geb' es zu: Eure Stadt ist schön! Doch es kann noch besser gehen: Baut mir eines von Jedem, das ist meine Bitte, und vergesst auch nicht die Straße in der Mitte!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Blindfisch! So langsam nervt Ihr micht Der Schreibfehler "micht" statt "mich" steht so im Antworttext.. Könnt Ihr nicht wenigstens einmal etwas falsch machen?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Spenden oder Schweigen Die Rätselquest ist in der deutschen Version falsch bezeichnet.) (d. h. eines von jedem Gebäudetyp - Wohngebäude, Produktionsstätte, Gütergebäude, Kulturelles Gebäude und Militärgebäude - sowie eine Dekoration und eine Straße errichten. - Das jeweils billigste Steinzeit- / Bronzezeit-Gebäude reicht. Außerdem ist der Baustart ausreichend, und es müssen nicht alle Gebäude gleichzeitig in der Stadt des Spielers stehen.) & **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Draht, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 15.000 Münzen, oder 11.000 Vorräte oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 8: Pretty City Quest 9: Freundliche Übernahme *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Schlotterschorsch! Hört her, Händler, dies ist die Mission: Für euer Imperium macht eine Akquisition! Moment, da ist noch 'ne Sache: Bleibt schön friedlich, sonst gibt es Rache!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schlotterschorsch! Ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl, dass Ihr schon einige Erfahrung mit Rätseln habt, nicht wahr?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Einnehmen oder Ende (d. h. einen Sektor erhandeln ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Asbest, oder 45.000 Münzen, oder 20 Diamanten, oder 8.000 Vorräte, oder 20.000 Vorräte oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 9: A Friendly Acquisition Quest 10: Einen Tag von mir *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Memme! Ich wachse mit der Stunde, ich zahle Wissenskunde. Legendäre Bauwerke und ich: Einfach unzertrennlich! Wollt Ihr weiterkommen hier mein Vorschlag: Benutzt von mir einen ganzen Tag!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Memme! Wie ist das bloß möglich? Wie konntet Ihr auch dieses Rätsel knacken? Hilft Euch etwa Eure Gilde?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Investieren oder Instigieren (d. h. 24 Forge-Punkte in legendäre Gebäude spenden, egal, ob die eigenen, oder die anderer Spieler. Damit erfüllt man auch gleichzeitig die zweite Aufgabe "Denk nach!") **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Porzellan, oder 15.000 Münzen, oder 5 Intelligente Werkstoffe, oder 6000 Vorräte, oder 11.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 10: A Day's Worth of Me Quest 11: Meine Brüder und ich *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Närrischer Narr! 40 Männer nenn' ich meine Brüder, doch es gibt etwas, das ist uns zuwider: Wir können nicht gemeinsam schaffen! Wir wollen keine Güter und keine Waffen, einfach gemeinsam etwas produzieren. Sucht im Baumenü, dann wird's schon funktionieren!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Närrischer Narr! Unter den Blinden ist der Einäugige König."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Rätseln oder Rache (d. h. eine Töpferei errichten - die Produktionsstätte, die genau 41 freie Einwohner erfordert) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Prozellan, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 11.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 11: Me and My Brothers Quest 12: Ein Hundeleben *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Sockenbügler! Hier, kleines Hündchen, ich zeig' dir 'nen Trick: Du willst 'nen Sektor im nächsten Augenblick? Bevor Du angreifst, vielleicht nicht ganz fair, zahl' ein paar Münzen und der Kampf ist nicht schwer!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Sockenbügler! Naja, auch ein blinder Hund findet mal einen Knochen. Oder so. Hier ist Eurer! Apropos Knochen: Ihr solltet sicherstellen, dass Ihr Eure größte Version des 'Friedhofs' in Eurer Stadt platziert habt!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **schleichen oder schummeln (d. h. einen Sektor infiltrieren) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket , oder 11.000 Vorräte, oder 32.000 Vorräte, oder 5 Konservierungsstoffe, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 12: Dog's Life Quest 13: Affe in der Mitte *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Narrenkönig! Hier ist meine nächste Bitte: Findet mir den Affen in der Mitte! Wenn Ihr ihn habt so lasst ihn gehen, doch vorher müsst Ihr folgendes verstehen: Sucht nach dem Affen in der Armee-Administration, schick ein' aus der Mitte der Fünfe in Frühpension!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Narrenkönig! Wie kann das nur möglich sein? Wie habt Ihr es geschafft, auch dieses Rätsel zu lösen? Ich habe nur noch eine Aufgabe übrig. An der werdet Ihr Euch die Zähne ausbeißen!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Löschen oder Versagen (d. h. eine Leichte Einheit löschen. Hierfür zählen auch Agenten.) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Halloween-Porträt: Zombie oder ZombetteOb man das weibliche oder das männliche Portrait erhält, ist abhängig vom Geschlecht des aktuellen Avatars des Spielers. *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 13: Monkey in the Middle Quest 14a: Der Hof des Friedens *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! So viele Gebeine, der Platz wird rar, bietet einen Ruhrort ihnen dar. Macht Platz für den neuen Hof der Toten: Häuser verkaufen ist hier geboten. Doch eines sage ich von vorn herein: Aus Eurer Zeit sollten sie sein!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! Ihr habt tatsächlich alle meine Rätselverse gelöst. Nehmt als Belohnung diesen Hof des Friedens. Es bleibt eine letzte Frage: Ihr ahnt vermutlich schon, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Kürbiskopf aus dem Geisterreich bin. Ihr habt recht, dies ist nur eine Maske. Aber: wer bin ich?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Verkaufen oder verlieren (d. h. 3 beliebige Gebäude deines Zeitalters verkaufen / abreissen. Es müssen keine Wohngebäude sein, Straßen oder Dektorationen zählen auch.) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Friedhof Datei:Graveyard.png|Friedhof *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 14: The Braveyard *'Anmerkung:' Wenn man bereits - mindestens - einen Friedhof besitzt, erhält man statt der Quest "Ein Hof des Friedens" die folgende Quest. Quest 14b: Ein neuer Hof des Friedens *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! So viele Gebeine, der Platz wird rar, bietet einen neuen Ort ihnen dar. Auch wenn es Euch fällt schwer, zeigt mir Euren 'Friedhof' her. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig: Alles wird gut und nicht nachteilig!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! Ihr habt tatsächlich alle meine Rätselverse gelöst. Nehmt als Belohnung diesen Hof des Friedens. Es bleibt eine letzte Frage: Ihr ahnt vermutlich schon, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Kürbiskopf aus dem Geisterreich bin. Ihr habt recht, dies ist nur eine Maske. Aber: wer bin ich?"'' *'Benötigt:' **''Verkaufen oder verlieren'' (d. h. einen Friedhof verkaufen) & **''Denkt nach!'' (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Alter Friedhof Datei:Alter Friedhof.png|Alter Friedhof *'Anmerkung:' Wenn man bereits einen Alten Friedhof besitzt, erhält man statt der Quest "Ein neuer Hof des Friedens" die folgende Quest. Quest 14c: Ein uralter Hof des Friedens *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! Es war vor einem Jahr, zu dieser Zeit, ich tauschte Euren Friedhof, ganz gescheit! Die nächste Stufe steht nun an, vertraut mir nur, ich hab 'nen Plan! Auch wenn es Euch fällt schwer, zeigt mir den 'Alten Friedhof' her. Ich verspreche hoch und heilig: Alles wird gut und nicht nachteilig!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! Ihr habt tatsächlich alle meine Rätselverse gelöst. Nehmt als Belohnung diesen uralten Hof des Friedens. Es bleibt eine letzte Frage: Ihr ahnt vermutlich schon, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Kürbiskopf aus dem Geisterreich bin. Ihr habt recht, dies ist nur eine Maske. Aber: wer bin ich?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Verkaufen oder verlieren (d. h. einen Alten Friedhof verkaufen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Uralter Friedhof Datei:Ancient Graveyard.png|Uralter Friedhof *'Anmerkung:' Wenn man bereits einen Uralten Friedhof besitzt, erhält man statt der Quest "Ein Hof des Friedens" die folgende Quest. Quest 14d: ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! ???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Zähneklapperer! ???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Verkaufen oder verlieren (d. h. einen Uralten Friedhof verkaufen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Legendärer Friedhof Datei:Legendary Graveyard.png|Legendärer Friedhof Enthüllung *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Milchtrinker! Ihr wollt wissen, wer hinter der Maske von Jack o'Lantern steckt? Löst alle meine Rätsel und ich werde Euch zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Milchtrinker! Sehr gut! Ihr habt alle meine Rätsel gelöst! Ich halte mein Wort und werde Euch nun zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Löse alle Halloween-Rätsel (D. h. erfülle alle 14 Halloween-Quests) *'Belohnung:' **1 Labor des verrückten Wissenschaftlers Unter der Maske *'Questgeber:' Rinbin *'Questtext:' **''"Eure Hoheit! Ha! Hab ich Euch reingelegt! Natürlich war ich es, Rinbin, der unter der Maske von Jack O'Lantern steckte. Ich kann ja nicht ständig zulassen, dass sich andere Leute an meinen Kostümen bedienen und sich als mich ausgeben, oder?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt alle Halloween-Quests erfüllt! Endnoten en:2015 Halloween Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events